The present invention relates to the general field of electronic games, particularly the type of electronic game that simulates a field game such as football.
Indoor games for simulating field games such as football by manipulating tokens that simulate the players of such field games have long been known to the art. More recently, electronic games that move player symbols electronically have appeared on the scene, the most relevant to the present discussion being the electronic football game. In this type of game a display panel is provided, and the operator gives commands to cause movement of a symbol for an offensive play symbol. Simultaneously, the electronic device itself determines movements for the defensive players, normally in a pseudorandom manner so that the operator is not able to anticipate the moves of the defender symbols. In this type of game, the state of the art includes a game that provides for an offensive play symbols and a multiplicity of defensive-player symbols. According to one refinement, the operator can enter a command to simulate a kick, and a field goal is indicated if the simulated offensive player is within a predetermined simulated distance from the simulated goal line.
Though such an arrangement simulates some aspects of a real football game, a measure of verisimilitude is missing because of the absence of, among other things, the simulation of blocking and passing. It is among the advantages of the present invention that it permits simulation of passing and blocking, thus affording a degree of realism greater than that found in the prior-art devices.